You're the Reason Why
by ibelieveinthegreenlight
Summary: Kyouya has to show the new kid around school. Little does he know that she is Tamaki's cousin


K-I-S-S-I-N-G

upload to fanfiction

_ ring ring ring_... Kyouya pulled his phone out of his uniform pocket. "Who could be calling me now?" the thought to himself. Kyouya looked at the caller ID

_Suoh, Tamaki_

"Tamaki?" he thought. "Why is he calling me this early?" Confused and curious, Kyouya sighs, and without any sigh of anger or irritation, answered his phone. "Hello Tama-" He was cut off by Tamaki's rant of excitement

"Kyouya. Is it true? IS THERE THE NEW STUDENT FRENCH?" Kyouya thought about the new student. He didn't even know if it was a boy or a girl. When the news had come, he assumed the new student was a boy considering the name on the paper he had received.

_Vallisarri, Sachi_

The Paper did not state whether or not the student was a boy or a girl. It just stated the news and the name. Quite strange that he was French, considering the last name was Italian, but Kyouya didn't want to put to much thought into it. He knew what his job was and that was to show this guy where everything is, be as nice or as helpful as he can, and what he's suppose to do for at most a week. After that week he didn't have to be nice or acknowledge him anymore. If so, this new guy might cling to him as much as Tamaki does. And we all know that another Tamaki is just the thing Kyouya needed.

"Hello to you too. Tamaki." he said into the receiver as he walked out the door of his mansion and to the car which drove him to school. "To answer your questions in order, Yes and YES! Now, I have to get to school in order to meet this student and give him the grand tour of the school. I will see you there. Good bye." The car pulled up as signaled to do and Kyouya had stepped inside. He had started thinking about the new kid. All the way he wondered what this French kid was going to do to him. If Tamaki was bad, maybe this guy was worse. "and what kind of a name is 'Sachi' anyway" he thought to himself. Was it a name in the family? Was it short for something? He didn't know. Without any details and a name like that, it was hard to tell who he was.

The car pulled into the new school and Kyouya stepped out. He was nervous and somewhat scared, but he never let it show. Another Tamaki was the last thing this school needed, as if one was enough, here comes another. Kyouya kept walking the halls of Ouran Academy, a big school, til he reached his classroom

_A-2_

He paused for a moment before he opened the door. "Can I really handle another Tamaki?" He thought to himself as he stood there like a log. He thought about turning around and going home with what he calls the_ Phoney Flu._ He didn't want to meet this kid, as a matter of fact, He'd rather jump off a cliff then risking this new guy clinging to him for the next three years. Kyouya stopped. He quickly got a hold of himself. "This is my job. This is my job This is my job." he repeated in his head.

"I have to do this."

"I can not blow it off."

"It would be bad for my family name."

"I can handle it."

"I _will_ handle it."

Kyouya gripped the door handle and turned it slowly. He was nervous, but calm at the same time. He kept cool as he opened the door to his classroom and walked in the doorway. H quickly glanced around the room. Left, then right. Left, then right. Back and forth. Back and forth. No sign of anyone besides himself, two of his current classmates, and a young girl with curly blond hair whom he didn't recognize. He glanced back at her while the two other classmates left the room to go to the library. She was reading a copy of _Julius Caesar_ by William Shakespeare. The title didn't look like Japanese or even English. By Kyouya's perspective it looked more like Italian or Spanish, maybe French. He couldn't tell.

Though he was greatly impressed by the book of hers, he still didn't know her. She looked kinda familiar. "Did she get bumped up a grade?" he thought in his head. She looked like she was a little younger then Kyouya, and from the way she was leaning, she was about the same height as Haruhi or Hikaru and Kaoru. Her hair fell down passed her cheeks onto the side of her chin and curled down just a little bit passed her neck. Her glasses looked expensive. Kyouya could tell by the way the frame of the glasses were built and the thinness of the frame that they were just for reading, but the dark frame did compliment her eyes very well.

He looked at her with great intensity and a very serious look in hes eye. Not his usual serious look, but a more simple and sensitive look. The look a guy gets when he sees a beautiful girl out and he wants to talk to her with the hope of getting her phone number or email address. He looked at her that way, like she was that girl, the girl who he wanted to talk to. The girl he wanted to be nice too. The girl who he wants to ask for his phone number. This was the same feeling that he witnessed John Nash feel in the movie, A Beautiful Mind, that he had to watch in math class.

A young mentally challenged man, who sees things and hears things that do not exist is also know as the worlds greatest math professors of his time. He met his wife, Felicia, when he was her teacher in college. They weren't dating a month until he told her he loved her and he wanted to marry her. She later found out about his mental problems later on in their marriage just before giving birth to there only son. All the free time he had he spent "cracking codes" for what he thought, saw, and heard was the CIA, but he was really drawing lines on paper. Strong love brought Felicia and John together and that same thing kept them together through the bad times. Kyouya didn't really understand what kept Felicia from leaving. Was it really love or just sympathy? They five page report he had to turn in for the movie was mainly about the mental challenges John Nash had to face and the great mathematical problems on the windows, which of course got him and A. He never really understood the feeling and emotions that John and Felicia had to go through to get to where they are now. He never under stood love, until that moment.

He quickly shook his head and pulled himself together, again. "What am I doing?" he asked himself. "No, not today." he told himself. He couldn't stand around looking at girls. That was what the Host club was for. He knew he had to wait until this new guy was here. "Where is he?" he thought as he checked his watch ans tapped hi foot impatiently on the floor.

"Um, excuse me." said a faint voice in the back ground. Kyouya turns slightly to look at the girl who was not reading anymore. "Are you waiting for someone?" she asked him again. Kyouya was stunned. Her face was even more pretty when he was looking directly at it. Her eye glistened in the light that was shining through the windows and her smile was as white and shiny as the first snow of winter. "Well, I guess I can talk to her while I wait." He whispered in his mind. "There's nothing in the rules about it." He turned all the way to where he was facing her directly. He walked slightly toward

her so he could talk to her instead of yelling across the room. "Yes, I am. And he's very late if I might add." he said as she giggled a little. He grinned at her. The girl stopped laughing and she looked up. "Well, so am I. I was told to come here and wait for the class president." Kyouya's eyebrows flinched at what she said. There were two student's that he would have to show around today, and he was a little mad. "Oh, well that me. I am Kyouya Ootori. Class President of A-2. How may I be of assistance to you?" He wasn't that mad. If he had to spent time with two new students, he was glad one of them was as pretty as she was. She giggled at his smile. Her cheeks turned pink and she reached into her bag and pulled put a piece of paper. "My name is Sachiko Vallisarri. I'd prefer it if people called me Sachi. I am a new student here and I was told that you were the one to show me around."

Kyouya paused. "The new guy...is a girl...and I just compared he...But she's nothing like Tamaki." he thought as he glanced at the paper and back at her. He handed the paper back to her and she stuffed it into her school bag and set it down. "Are you ready for the tour?" he asked her smiling really big. She smiled back. "Yes I am." Kyouya offered his arm in an old fancy fashion. Sachiko quickly interlocked her arm with his in a joking manner. "Yet us be off my lady." me said in a goofy accent. "Why Thank you good sir." she said back as they walked out laughing at their own silliness.


End file.
